


Eternal

by Oliver__Niko



Series: SorMik Week 2019 [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romance, Sormik Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo take a nostalgic walk through the nature of Elysia. There could not be a better place to swear eternal loyalty to one another.





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my last written piece for this week! I've kept this short and sweet due to how long the art piece took. That is in a similar theme to this as a marriage piece; you can find it on my social media shortly (or naturally shared by SorMik Week's Twitter or Tumblr).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The simple things are important. This is especially clear when those things are taken from you. Something you may have taken for granted, something which occurs so often in your life that it is never even questioned, seems less ordinary when it's no longer in your life.

Then it returns. And once your heart is satisfied once again, you vow to not make the same mistake again.

Nostalgia floods through Mikleo as he and Sorey stroll past the edge of Elysia's cliff-side. Even after centuries, little has changed in this quaint village. What reason would a seraph have to cast an arte to change it, after all, when it is already perfect?

Everything is as it always was. Any differences are minor; these years cannot pass without _something_ changing. Yet it's not enough to change how natural it all is.

Mikleo averts his gaze down when Sorey intertwines their hands. He squeezes gently. Smiling, as he always does, only he is that little older than before.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asks Sorey, nodding his head towards the sunset overlooking the cliff.

"Always," is Mikleo's reply. Truly, every sight in Elysia is a blessing in its own right.

"I remember when we were younger, and would stay out past our curfew to watch it together."

"Gramps used to get so mad."

Sorey chuckles. "At first. Then we got a bit older, and he became less strict … At least, he did about _that_." He comes to a stop by the mountain goats grazing near the cliff's edge. Their horns have developed since their ancestors centuries before. "And _these _guys! Remember how many times they'd kick me?"

"I could never forget," Mikleo grins. "It was hilarious."

"Was not! It hurt, you know! Still, I know how to approach them now."

Sorey reaches carefully towards one of the goats. When its tension eases, he accepts its permission for Sorey to stroke it.

Mikleo does the same, although his mind is elsewhere as his fingers run down the goat's back.

"I miss him a lot."

"The goat who kicked me sometimes?"

Shaking his head, Mikleo's smile of amusement is only temporary. "I meant Gramps."

"Ah. Yeah, me too." Sorey's eyebrows furrow. Like Mikleo, it seems as though he is bringing himself back to that day. "It's been so long, yet I still sometimes expect to go back to Elysia to have him yell at us for something. Then it dawns on me again."

"Yeah. Same here."

Evident sadness in Mikleo's voice causes Sorey to turn and smile. "I'm grateful for all the memories we have of him, though. No matter what has happened, those won't be taken away." Sorey's fingers trail down Mikleo's face. "And I'm grateful that he brought us together. Imagine if we didn't get be together after all."

Mikleo's eyes flutter shut for a moment as he leans into Sorey's hand. "I couldn't imagine that if I tried, never mind if I wanted to." He straightens himself up, leading Sorey to continue their stroll. "And to think it's like barely any time at all passed. All these centuries, yet it's sometimes like you never left. Aside from the nightmares I still get sometimes, anyway."

Mikleo peers behind him when Sorey's footsteps stop. Moments later, Sorey is bringing Mikleo's hand up to his lips to kiss it.

"And I'll always be thankful you waited that long," he says. Softly, much like his eyes. "Truly. You never forgot about me, even after all those years. You let yourself grow while still holding me close. I'll never be able to forget that look on your face when I caught you that day."

"The face of someone who is glad to have not fallen into a bottomless pit?"

"Hey, I'm trying to be romantic!" Sorey is still smiling nonetheless, rubbing his thumb over the back of Mikleo's hand. "The face of someone who will never stop being loyal to me. Ever. Someone who I could never dream of replacing."

Before Mikleo can speak, even push aside how taken aback he is by Sorey's undying appreciation so he can gather his thoughts, he's staring as Sorey drops down to the floor.

On one knee. Still holding onto Mikleo's hand, that smile warm enough to melt even the toughest ice.

"No. No, you're not—”

Mikleo laughs lightly, almost giddy with swelling nerves as Sorey simply widens his smile. His spare hand is reaching into the pocket of his shirt. From it, he pulls out a ring.

A single tear trickles down Mikleo's face as he stares at it. Brilliant gold, an emerald in its centre. The exact same as the circlet beneath his fringe.

"Give me the honour of being my husband, and I'll be able to annoy you with this sappiness your entire life," he says, earning another laugh from Mikleo.

"You as a Storyteller, and me as a seraph, too," he says. "So … practically eternity, then?"

"As long as you say yes."

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Maybe I did." Sorey slides the ring onto Mikleo's finger. "But it's still amazing to hear you say yes."

Sorey plants one more kiss on Mikleo's hand before he is rising to his feet. His fingers trail across Mikleo's cheeks, before placing itself on the back of Mikleo's neck, loose strands from his ponytail caught in Sorey's fingers—in return, Mikleo's hands cup Sorey's cheeks.

They kiss. Something they have done many times before, an act so natural they do it without thinking nor seeing. It will never dull. Forever, it will spark joy in their hearts. They have cherished each other's touch so intensely, you would expect that one day, they will lose it.

Only now they have pledged loyalty for eternity, and any act seemingly from desperation will be from passion instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work for this week, most especially those who have continuously commented on them! I feel like I have a couple of new favourites among this week's oneshots and I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed them too.
> 
> A new SoCS chapter will be up soon, alongside other work! I hope you'll look forward to them as well.


End file.
